The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Blue light at a wavelength range of 400-500 nm, more specifically 400-460 nm and especially 415-455 nm is harmful to human eyes and has been described as playing a role in certain ocular diseases such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD).
To implement a blue-cut in an ophthalmic lens, blue blocking filters can be incorporated into the bulk of the lens substrate. However, due to the varying center-to-edge thickness of the resulting lenses of plus or minus diopter powers and the intrinsic color of the filters, the lenses can include a center-to-edge color difference, and inconsistency of the blue-cut level.